


Hetalia birthdays

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celebrate Hetalia one birthday at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

January

Monaco – 8 Prussia – 18 Australia – 26 India – 26

Greece– February 3/ March 25 New Zealand – February 6 Japan – February 11 Spain - February 12 Lithuania – February 16 Estonia – February 24 Egypt – February 28

Italy brothers – March 17

England – April 23

Norway – May 17 Cameroon – May 20 Cuba – May 30

Denmark – June 5 Sweden – June 6 Hungary – June 8 Portugal – June 10 Iceland – June 17 Seychelles – June 29

Canada – July 1 Hong Kong – July 1 America – July 4 Liechtenstein – July 12 France – July 14 Belgium – July 21/ April 19 Luxembourg – July 23

Switzerland – August 1 South Korea – August 15 Ukraine – August 24 Belarus – August 25

Vietnam – September 2 Sealand – September 2

China – October 1 Cyprus – October 1 Macau – October 1 Germany – October 1 Taiwan – October 25/10 Austria – October 26 Turkey – October 29

Poland – November 11/July 22 Wy – November 15 Trnc – November 15 Latvia – November 18

Romania – December 1 Thailand – December 5 Finland – December 6 Russia – December 30

Plz tell me if I have any dates wrong


	2. Italy and Romano

"Ve Romano, Guess what today is?" the younger Italian asked his brother. "Friday." The older responded. "Yes but... It's our birthday! It's unification day!" Feli yelled. "So who cares just makes us another year older." The annoyed Italian responded. "But Fratello, I wanted to spend some time with you," Feliciano spoke and dropped his head. "Fine, I'll spend some time with you," Romano replied reluctantly. "Ve! I and Fratello are going to have some fun." The Italian yelled backing the other up into the nearby wall. "Feliciano, what are you doing?" Romano questioned nervously. "We're going to have some fun!" his brother responded with his eyes close and cheery smile like always.

Feli went over and whispered deeply into his brother's ear "don't you want to have fun, Fratello?" Italy's voice gave Romano shivers down his spine as it when down in tone. Italy then gave his brother's ear a long lick. "I going to make you feel very nice Fratello." Italy grabbed on to his brother's shirt and started to unbutton it. He discards it somewhere in the room and pulls Romano into their shared bedroom. Feliciano locks the door and pushes Lovino on to the bed.

"Hold on Fratello, I need to grab something," Italy spoke. He dug through one of his draws to find what he was looking for a pair of handcuffs. "Wha-t d-do yo-ou need that for." The older Italian stuttered. "I need it to keep you still Fratello." The younger of the two responds. Italy cuffs Romano's hands to the bed post and then looks straight at him. "Fratello" The young Italian wined his hands playing with his brother's neck. He moved his hands up to his hair and grabbed onto the curl in the other's hair. He tugged on the curl making the southern Italy moan. "ngg.... Feliciano. What are you doing?" The brother asked. "Making you feel good Lovino." The man said in a husky voice.

"Ve Fratello wasn't that fun!" Exclaimed the Italian with excitement. "I guess." The boy huffed.


	3. England

A tall man walks through the door of the house. He closed the door and sighed as he just finished a hard day at work. "Daddy!" A little voice yelled. A man surprisingly the same age as the other wearing an oversized sweatshirt, knee high socks and a binky in hand walked into the room. "Oh, Oliver I forgot you were here." The man replied. "Silly daddy you know I'm here before you get back," Oliver responded giving the male a hug. "Hey, Daddy?" Oliver asked? "Yes, Oliver?" The man known as Daddy responded picking him up and carrying him. (This is Allen) "Do you think we can make a cake today?" The boy questions. "Sure why not," Allen responds back.

They both walk over to the kitchen to start baking. The slightly older one surprisingly the submissive baby gathered the ingredients needed for the cake. Sugar, flour, a little bit of poison etc. Allen removes the poison and moves it to somewhere Oliver can't reach. "Oliver were not making any baked goods that could kill someone." Allen lectured him. "Aw, ok daddy," Oliver responded giving a disappointed look. The boy looks through one last time to make sure they have everything to start making the cake. After double checking, Oliver opens the bag of flower and dumping it into the mixing bowl getting it everywhere including on himself. Allen chuckles as he wipes the flower off Oliver's nose while Oliver shakes the rest off.

The two boys finally finish putting in the ingredients and it's time to mix them together. Oliver grabs the whisk in hand and starts to form what will be the batter. Oliver wasn't mixing in everything in right so Allen had to help. He stood behind the shorter man and grabbed his hands. He guided them into the mix the batter properly and soon enough the batter was ready. The two of them placed the batter in a pan and moved it into the oven and set a timer.

Oliver felt awkward as he could feel something in Allen's pants poking him. "Um... Daddy?" He asked. And let's just say after that their cake almost got burned because Oliver was being the submissive man he is.


	4. Belgium

"Mixing and mixing da da da." The Belgian sang while mixing the batter and dancing around the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Asked Netherlands as he walked into the room. Before his question was answered his face was full of some of the batter from the mixing bowl. "Ooops sorry, Ned I'm just making some waffles," Belgium responded. The older sighed "Of course you're making waffles." He then wipes off the batter on his face and sits down on a nearby chair. "Oh, have you seen Lux by any chance." The younger asks. "I think he had some work to do left some time ago," replied Ned. 

Belgium goes back to mixing the batter and hums a little tune. She starts to sway her hips and starts to full-blown dance. "What are you doing?" Her brother questioned. "I'm dancing" she giggled "you should join me." The Belgian pulled up her brother from his spot and started to dance with him. "See isn't this fun," she asked. "Hm, I guess" Ned mumbled. Bella went back to the batter and started placing it on the waffle iron. She turns around and flashed a smile at her brother then walks back over. 

Silence filled the air as the two stood next to each other. The quiet was nice it was peaceful and wasn't the awkward kind. "Happy Birthday Bella" Netherlands whispered. "Thanks, big brother." 

 

A/n: sorry its short its also late the other ones were from my old account. I just had to do Belgium even though I didn't really know what to write. I love her to pieces.


	5. Norway

Jeg Elsker Deg......

Last seen 4:32 pm

R: Nor?

N: What.

R: I love you.

N: So.

R: ...

*Not a vampire logged off*

Stupid. Stupid, Stupid. How could I have played it off so cool? I flop onto my bed. This was my best friend here, I mean England and Denmark was close but he's closer. At times he can be like Denmark but were into more of the same things and we really understand each other. And ugh!! I decided to look back at the chat and do something.

N: Hey I know you might be mad or something I was being stupid Just come to my place so we can chat

I pace my room wondering what's going to happen. Will he forgive me, will he come over. Ah, why can't life be more simple?

4:55 

R: Sorry my brother was showing me something he can be a handful at times I'm not mad, why would I If its ok I would still like to come to your place

N: yeah sure

He responded back! He's not mad that's good and he wants to come over that's great! I'm not a complete terrible friend. I need to talk to England about this.

Last seen 12:00 am

N: I need help

E: What is it

N: Romania is coming over

E: So...

N: I will send you the messages *Picture*

E: Oh that's bad

N: What should I do!! 

E: Just tell him

R: Tell him what...

N: Shit I forgot this was the group chat

R: Nor what did you want to tell me

*magic scones left* 

N: Shit, ah just wait till you get here

*big brother left* 

Fuck, fuck fuck! He knows. Agh!! Why does life have to be such a pain? I was walking back and forth in my room wondering what I was going to do. Then there was a knock at my door and I could tell It was Vlad. (Yes we are on name bases shut up. ^M^) Come in I yelled as I sat on my bed. Soon walked in Vlad with his stuff and he sat down next to me. 

"Luke? What did you have to tell me?" He pondered. "Um...." I hesitated. "Come on you can tell me." He called out. "Jeg Elsker Deg" I yelled out fast and in a hurry. "Was that all?" Vlad asked. I nodded my head, I didn't want to speak. The Romanian smiled and just chuckled. "That's all? If that was it, LuLu, you could have just told me before. I turned away and blushed. How could he talk this so lightly? "Love you, Lukas."

 

A/n: Happy late birthday to Norway. I just had to do some romnor since I love the ship and there needs to be more of it.


	6. Danmark

"Come on Icey." The Dane whined. "No" The Icelandic man huffed. The two were stuck in an argument over, God who knows. "Please." The Dane asked holding out the end e and making his puppy dog face. "Fine." Ice said giving into Denmark. The little boy walks over and gives him a quick kiss on the check. The Icelandic then turns away a mumbling and blushing mess. "Thanks, Icey," Denmark responds. Iceland leaves and goes into his room tossing his body onto the mess. Sighing and turning over so he could suffocate himself with the fluffy pillow on his bed.

I wonder what Icey's doing I pondered. I should go and check on him. I run over to Lil Icey's room to find him face first in his pillow. I walk over to him and pull him up from where he was laying. "What was that for" he mumbled. "You really shouldn't have your face on your pillow," I respond to him. "Why are you here" Emil asked pouting. "I wanted to check up on you" I reply. Iceland was looking towards the floor so I pull his head to face me. "What's wrong is something on your mind," I questioned. 

"You're stupid." I heard in a mumble. "Say that again Em, I couldn't really hear ya," I ask. "You're stupid." He says louder. "You don't to seem to notice anything and you act like its ok. You... you." He was rambling, his body was starting to shake and his face was all red. "Aw, come here Icey," I said and pulled him into a hug. "I know I don't notice everything but if there's something you need to tell me you can." I continued. There was silence Iceland was not responding and I had me worried. Why won't he respond?

"Eg elska pig," Emil yelled. I chuckled then I just started to laugh. "Was that really all you had to say," I questioned. All Emil could do was nod his head with his face inflamed in pink. "Jeg elska dig," I whisper. I pulled Emil into another hug and I kissed his forehead. "You weren't expecting this were you," I said. "Ja" Iceland responded. Emil snuggled closer to me and sighed.He leaned his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes in content. Emil is just the cutest thing! Some of the light in the room was shining on his hair. 

His cheeks had a light dusting of pink spread across them. He has a slight smile on his lips. Emil is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. No matter what Emil does he's perfect to me and I love him. If that Hong Kong guy though tries to take him away from me he is going to get it. I lay Emil back on his bed and start to leave the room. Before I close the door I whisper good night my prince. I swear I saw a pure smile on his face. Then I close the door. 

 

A/n: I wasn't so late on this one just a few days off. But when deciding what to do for this piece I was thinking at first dennor but I decided to do denice. It's a great ship that isn't talked about a lot and works really well. If Norway and Denmark can be together so can him and Iceland. I find that Denice is a better relationship then Dennor but there's not a lot of art for it or fanfics. A lot of time Norway's in it too as a cock blocker or something. Norway leave the ship be!


	7. Sweden

*Finnish wife logged in*

*Ikea man logged in*

F: Why did you change my name

S: cause

F: I'm fine being with you but I am a man and you will address me as such!

S: My wife

F: Ugh just stop

S: But I thought you liked it in bed

F: no...

S: this just turns me on in bed

F: Stop it Su-san

S: In bed

F: Your sleeping on the couch tonight.

*Finnish HUSBAND logged off*

S: My wife :)

A/n: Happy late birthday Sweden. I don't really know what to write as a fanfic so sorry. But I made this quick crack thing. Hoped you liked.


	8. Hungary

The large leather bound book is removed from its spot on the shelf and is carefully placed on the soft bed. The book is opened revealing lots of pictures on the pages placed carefully. Making this book known as a scrapbook. Pages on pages are flipped until a certain page is met. The person in possession of the books sighs and runs their hand over the pictures. They stop at a certain one and carefully pulls it out of place. The picture is turned over to reveal writing. "Austria can go suck it." The person giggles, old times that was.

Man time flies, now look at me I'm a girl who married a guy that... well, it doesn't matter. It didn't work out anyway. I place my scrapbook back on my shelf and with the picture in hand head over to my desk. I open my drawer on the side and pull out an envelope. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and set in on my desk. I start to write on the paper with the pen just like it was on the back of the old photo. Words flowed like they were already on the smooth page.

"Do you remember when this happen. When we were younger and I didn't know better. When I would have to save your ass from people because you were always in a fight. I know you were confused when I change it was because I was trying to be what I was born. I was wrong and it's not the same. Can we go back to the way it use to be? I miss the old day and I can tell you do to just meet me by the old tree at my house. Let's go back to the way things were."

I slid the paper into the envelope find a stamp to put on in and send it. It would be there quick all I had to do was wait at the tree. So I waited I didn't even know if he would come over here this was all a guess. Just before I gave up I saw a white hair man in my backyard. Though it almost seems I hate him I don't. I miss him, they way things were and how it was back then. Things were better than, it was us against the unawesome world he would put it.

"Can we go back to the way things were"

"When it was you and me against the world."

"I would save your ass."

"And I would be awesome."

"When it was us against the world"

"Let's go back to the way things were."

"When it was me and you against the whole world."

"When you were 'a guy'."

"And you didn't really care."

"When it was us against the world."

"Are we back to the way things were?"

"When it was us against the world."

"You're still annoying as ever."

"And you have your frying pan."

"It now us against the same whole world again."

"It's back to the way things were."

"It's us against the world."

I walked over to him and just hugged him, we didn't speak it was just quite. I look up at him and smiled. This felt nice it was good better than I ever felt with Austria. "I love you, you know that. The reason I act like that around you was that I liked you." Prussia said pulling back from are hug and smiling at me. "You acted like a boy with a crush when you found out I was a girl. But I acted the same way." I respond to which Prussia only hummed at my response. I smile back.

"But you know I'm not a girl right. I don't identify that way." I continued. "Well I don't care, you're now my awesome boyfriend. I will help you through all of this mess and first things first did you cut your hair?" he asked. "Yeah" I mumbled playing with my hair. "Well, it sucks so I going to help you fix it." he laughed. Then we both walked towards my house to fix my terrible hair. And this is going to be a great start to something good. I'm glad things could be the way there suppose to be with Prussia. 

 

A/n: I'm so happy the way this turned out. Happy Birthday, Hungary! I'm thinking of making a part two for this for Prussia birthday or for another story. My personal headcanon is trans Hungary from the way she acts and her pass. And I find it so cute if she were trying to be more of a guy again and change her looks but Prussia has to come and help his boyfriend. This needs to be a real thing and I absolutely love it! I seriously need to write more of this stuff it's really amazing. I love it so.


	9. Iceland

I snuggled closer into the side of Lukas, he was so warm and it was very comforting being next to him. I feel his soft hand brushing through my short gray hair and I sighed. This feeling was so nice. I hear him chuckled a bit as he turned to look at me with those beautiful blue eyes like the dark ocean, only knowing its beauty after been pulled through the depths of it. He smells of coffee and butter some of his favorite things. I'm just so glad to be with him someone so amazing. I am so glad for what I have it's something so amazing. I turn to look at my boyfriend and peck him on the lips and smile. Things are just great.

 

A/N: Agh.... I love Icey but I didn't know what to write and I want to work on to new fanfic I'm hoping to start soon. Happy birthday, Icey.


	10. Sorry

I'm sorry that I abandoned this story a long time ago, I was very busy and got to a point where I stopped writing fanfiction as a whole I am back on this account to write fanfic but sometime later this and my other story will be deleted as I'm not happy with the work. Thank you for your time and reading this story. You can comment on this or my other story if you have ideas for me to write. Please note I'm trying not to write ships anymore but I will if you guys want. (though because of personal things may not write certian ones anymore that I use to.)


End file.
